Photographs
by Riza Hawkeye 9
Summary: [There’s is a little boy standing in front of a large shelf of wood, his black onix eyes still have the same curious look from ten minutes ago, he is fascinated] who said photographs can't tell stories ? [royai][lightly spoilers from manga]


**A/N: **hello!!! Before you read this fic I need to bother you a little bit. This fanfic is my first one , so sorry for all the OCC characters I'm trying very hard to improve on that , it may have a few English mistakes 'cause English isn't my fist language so I'm sorry if you find one - please write to me and I will correct it immediately. This story contains a few spoilers from the manga. I hope you enjoy reading as much I enjoyed writing !!!!

**A/N 2:** Huge thanks to **The New Fullmetal Alchemist **who did the Beta work for this story!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own FMA ('cause if I did it will probably have lots of royai .).

* * *

**PHOTOGRAPHS**

There's a little boy standing in front of a large wooden shelf, his black onyx eyes still have the same curious look from ten minutes ago. He is fascinated. This is one of his most favorite places in the entire house, the living room that isn't really very large, but to him is the biggest one. He is not there because he likes to sleep on the couch, or play on the wooden floor. If you ask him he will say that it's because of the photographs. The shelf is full of them. He loves to look at each one several times; actually, every time he passes through the room he stops to admire them.

The first picture is an old picture. It shows a not-so-old man that seems to be sick; his hair is blonde and shoulder length, his eyes are deep and red. He's sitting in a chair in a room that looks like a library. By his side there's a girl, not more than 16. Her hair is very short and she has big red-brownish eyes. She looks happy. The other picture shows a young man, at most 20 years old. He looks very happy in the picture, his black hair flowing with the wind, his bright new blue uniform; he is holding a silver pocket-watch.

The other photo is in the front; it looks very old and frayed, the colors changed by the sun. It shows six men and a woman, all of them looking very serious. The boy knows some of them, the others ones he has only been told about. All of them wear blue suits. Very close to this one, another picture shows the same man from the second picture and the woman from the first; they look different. They have a sad expression in their eyes. The girl's hair is a little bit longer than before. Actually, it's a very formal photo, the blue suits are still there; the man is sitting down behind a large desk and the woman is right behind him. The place looks like an office.

The next one is one of the boy's favorites: it shows a tall man wearing glasses, with a must-be-done beard; he is laughing and holding another man by the neck, who shows a very irritated face, but still looks amused, his gloved hand with some red details seeming ready to snap. They are both very young, the place looks like a tent. It's a double picture- frame; the other photo shows the same man with the glasses holding a blonde baby girl with a pink dress. The man is wearing a party hat; his smile makes the little boy smile, too.

The other photo always raises in the boy a odd look, he still doesn't understand how the huge metal-armor that is standing with Edward can be Alphonse, because the Alphonse he knows has the same appearance as from the photograph standing next to this - a tall blonde boy on the right side of beautiful girl with a high blonde pony-tail, holding Edward's arm. The boy still doesn't believe that Edward is the older brother, but his mother told him to never mention this to Edward, even if his father does it all the time.

He loves the next photo: it's Black Hayate when he was just a puppy.

On the left side of this one there's a huge picture-frame; it shows the man with black onyx eyes surrounded by that same girl (who has now a long hair clipped on her head); a tall, blonde man with a cigarette in the corner of his lips; a short black-haired man with square glasses; another tall man with some white hair; a fat man with reddish hair; and a strong, tall, and very muscular man with a mustache, all of them wearing really fancy blue suits. The boy knows almost all of them, and he really dislikes it when the mustache-man with pink sparkles tries to hug him.

In another frame, Black Hayate is at the blonde girl's side. She is wearing a pretty cream dress and is holding hands with the onyx eyed man; a few people can be seen behind the couple; most of them have already shown up in the other photos.

A baby boy can be seen in another frame, his hair is blonde and his eyes are pure black, like a piece of onyx. He is holding a puppet and his smile is so bright. The boy was one year old in that picture.

His mother says it's her favorite; the picture in question shows the man with black hair and onyx eyes holding the same baby boy, at his side the red-brownish eyed girl, all of them with a face of pure happiness that cannot be described by words.

The boy looks older in the next picture, sitting on the lap of an old man with a very eccentric face who was trying to teach him chess. He misses the old man. Now that he has learned a little bit of chess (his father is teaching him), his grandpa started to work in the East again. He probably won't be back so soon, but he promised to bring the boy a new chessboard so they can play for hours together.

And finally, the boy's favorite picture in the whole house, the girl with red-brownish eyes being hugged by the black-haired man, her back into his chest while his arms encircle her waist, his face resting in the curve of her shoulder. No blue uniforms, no formalities, only a shy smile that says everything. For the boy that picture was the most beautiful, and he started to admire it more when he asked his father what the word love means. It was just last week, and his father answered that, to him, the meaning of love was described in that picture. The boy still doesn't understand what his father meant by that, but he is sure that it is something nice, because when he told his mother about it he could swear that she had tears in her eyes, and after that he saw his parents kissing, so it certainly should be something good, this love thing.

A voice woke him.

"Maes? Where are you?" his mother called.

Before he could answer, his father said, "I found him… guess where?"

" Don't have too," the woman said, entering the room. "Looking at the photographs again, weren't you, Maes?" a smile on her face.

"Yes," the boy answered while his father picked him up.

"So, I think it's time for bed, young man. Go put on your pajamas and we will be there to say goodnight in one minute, okay?" his mother said.

The boy smiled. "Yes, mom." And then he whispered into his father's ears, "Will you tell me a story again, tonight? Please dad!"

His father laughed and nodded while he put the boy down. "So go now," his father said, and the boy disappeared from the room.

"I don't get it, Roy." Riza sighed, looking at the man. "Why does he like to look at these photos so much? He shows these to every single person that comes to visit." She frowned. "He's only four; shouldn't he be bothering us with funny questions, instead?"

"Well, I really don't know, but I'm starting to think that his name has some influence on his behavior," Roy said with a playful smile on his lips.

Riza laughed while she agreed. "Yes… I think you're right." She placed a soft kiss on his lips and continued. "Lets hurry up, sir, you have work to do." Riza giggled and let him kiss her.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too," she answered while they left the room to take care of the most important thing in their lives.

**Fin **

* * *

So that's it!!! I hope that you guys liked it, and please** review**! Critiques, complements, anything you wanna say, I'm here to listen!!!!! Thanks for reading my story!!! Bye 


End file.
